JumpStart World series
The JumpStart World series is a title that encompasses a series of games in the JumpStart franchise. The games in this series have gone under several different names over the years, including JumpStart World, JumpStart World of Learning and JumpStart 3D Virtual World. For convenience's sake, this page refers to all of these games collectively as the "World series". The series began circa 2005, around the release of JumpStart Phonics: Read & Rhyme, and has continued growing and expanding since then. The series consists of multiple CD-ROM games, console games, mobile apps, and online games. Recurring Gameplay Elements The World series games focus on exploring 3D environments and completing tasks. The games take place in their own setting, called the JumpStart World, and feature recurring characters and locations. Most games in the series have the player create an avatar that they can use to explore the JumpStart World with. In earlier games, this avatar would typically resemble some kind of animal or robot. Games released around and after roughly 2009 changed the standard avatar type to Jumpeez, which resemble humans. Jumpeez can be customized to a great extent; the player to change the hair, eyes, mouth, skin color, clothing, accessories of their Jumpee. As the player explores the JumpStart World, they can meet different characters and play a variety of activities. The player can also take on missions assigned to them. Completing missions and activities earns the player rewards such as gems (in earlier games) or coins. These can then be used to make purchases at shops. A unique aspect of the series is that most of the main characters have different forms depending on the grade level that a game is targeted at. The lower the grade, the smaller and younger the characters will appear to be, and the higher the grade, the bigger and older the characters the characters appear to be. Main Recurring Characters Many of the games primarily feature the following characters: *Frankie *Eleanor *Kisha *Pierre *CJ *Hopsalot (nicknamed "Hops") *Botley List of Games CD Games JumpStart 3D Virtual World series *''JumpStart 3D Virtual World: My First Adventure'' (formerly called JumpStart Advanced Premium Preschool World) *''JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Legend of Grizzly McGuffin'' (formerly called JumpStart World Kindergarten) *''JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Trouble in Town'' (formerly called JumpStart World 1st Grade) *''JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Quest for the Color Meister'' (formerly called JumpStart World 2nd Grade) Other *''JumpStart Phonics: Read & Rhyme'' World of JumpStart See main article: World of JumpStart World of JumpStart is a massively multiplayer online game that was initially released on March 10, 2009. Originally it was a single-player game, but on August 18, 2009, it became a multiplayer game. It is currently JumpStart's main focus, and continues to expand and gain new features. Console Games *''JumpStart Pet Rescue *''JumpStart Escape from Adventure Island'' *''JumpStart Get Moving Family Fitness'' *''JumpStart Deep Sea Escape'' *''JumpStart Legend of Lost Island'' *''JumpStart Crazy Karts'' Mobile App Games *''JumpStart Preschool Magic of Learning'' *''JumpStart Blast-Off: Math'' *''JumpStart Blast-Off: Reading'' *''JumpStart Roller Squash'' *''JumpStart Punk Punk Blitz'' *''JumpStart Art Studio'' Gallery Promotional artwork JumpstartworldK-2G.jpg|Showcase of characters' different grade level forms Jumpstart trading cards.jpg|JumpStart 3D Virtual World trading cards Category:Games Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:Sub-series